Dando vueltas
by Hessefan
Summary: Ya lo venía notando desde que se había sumado al grupo: para el "jefe" él no existía. No es que le importase llamar la atención de un hombre —exclusivamente— pero siendo como era, Irvine no podía aceptar pasar desapercibido así como así.


**Disclaimer**: Final Fantasy no me pertenece. Sería una historia gay y sosa. Por fortuna todo F.F es de Square-Enix.

* * *

_**Pairings**__: (todas implícitas) Squall/Rinoa, Irvine/Selphie, Irvine/Squall._

_Tenía que hacer éste pseudo-slash xD El fic Squall/Quistis, y el cielo, pueden seguir esperando. Que conste que se me ocurren las tramas a medida que voy reviviendo el juego, así que al final del fic dejo más aclaraciones._

* * *

Ya lo venía notando desde que se había sumado al grupo: para el "jefe" él no existía. No es que le importase llamar la atención de un hombre —exclusivamente— pero siendo como era, Irvine no podía aceptar pasar desapercibido así como así.

Él también era parte de ese grupo aunque Squall no lo registrase; se sentía apartado y odiaba no encajar, ¡él siempre encajaba! (aunque fuera a la fuerza) en cada lugar a donde iba. Nadie se resistía a sus encantos ¡ni siquiera los hombres! Sin embargo parecía ser invisible para su comandante.

Fue en pleno ajetreo, cuando se cruzaron con el Jardín de Galbadia, que el Señor Kinneas no tuvo mejor idea que explotar:

—¡Ey, siempre me dejas a lo último! —había exclamado esa tarde—nunca me tomas en cuenta. —se sintió idiota, cual novio despechado que le reclamaba tiempo a su pareja.

Desde ya que Squall ni se dignó a responderle como era debido, en primer lugar porque no era su estilo y en segundo porque, aunque no quisiera admitírselo ni a sí mismo, el hecho de que Rinoa estuviese en peligro acaparaba toda su mente y atención.

—Tú quédate aquí a proteger esta franja —sentenció el mentado comandante llevándose consigo a Selphie y a Zell.

Irvine suspiró y se puso alerta, no olvidaba que estaban en plena guerra. Quistis a su lado lanzó una mesurada risilla. Irvine posó la mirada en ella, cejas enarcadas, sorprendido por el arranque de la dama. Ella leyó en los ojos del francotirador la pregunta implícita.

—En el tiempo que llevo conociéndolo a Squall puedo asegurarte que confía y cree en ti más de lo que sospechas; pero ya lo conoces un poco y sabes que jamás te lo dirá de forma directa.

—¿Eh? —la expresión de Irvine reflejaba confusión. No quería sonar otra vez como un despechado, pero le nació con el mismo tono—: Siempre soy el último orejón del tarro —sí, estaba molesto porque nunca lo elegía a él para formar grupo. Así nunca podría impresionar a Selphie mostrándole todo su talento y destreza con el arma.

Quistis negó con la cabeza, cruzándose de brazos.

—No te das cuenta, ¿verdad?

La mujer no acotó más, supo que llegado el momento Irvine caería en la cuenta de lo que trataba de decirle.

Para él era muy claro: Squall no confiaba en su fortaleza, por ese motivo nunca lo hacía parte de las misiones importantes, siempre andaba con Zell, con Rinoa, a veces con Quistis y con Selphie, pero ¡ey! Él también existía y podía luchar.

No era momento para reflexiones, el ejército de Galbadia los estaba invadiendo y necesitaban encontrar alguna forma de detener el ataque.

Luego del primer ajetreo, con Rinoa ya a salvo (haberse visto, caerse así de un risco en plena batalla) Squall confesó en voz alta que haber tomado la decisión de defenderse había sido un error de su parte, el enemigo eran más en número y asimismo tenían más experiencia en el campo de batalla. En el jardín había estudiantes, no oficiales. Irvine tiró una idea creyendo que, como siempre, no lo escucharía.

—Podríamos hacer que Shuu choque el Jardín contra el de ellos y contraatacar.

A Squall la idea le pareció estupenda y la puso en marcha de inmediato. En poco tiempo ya estaban dentro del Jardín enemigo en busca de Edea. Saber quién era ella en realidad cambiaba la historia, habían decidido que lucharían hasta el final dejando de lados los sentimientos, pero en el fondo sabían que eso era imposible.

Irvine ya había flaqueado una vez por los recuerdos de _Mamá Ede_, fue lógico que no se propusiese como parte del equipo. Rinoa por su lado quería ir, argumentando que ella no tenía lazos que la uniesen a Edea; el equipo se formó y la pelea fue llevada a cabo.

Lo que sucedió después derivó en más stress para el _querido_ y apático comandante del grupo. Rinoa cayó en un coma extraño y a Squall se le había metido en la cabeza que Eleone podía ayudarla. Oh, detalle, Eleone estaba en el espacio. Esa mujer no podía elegir lugares comunes donde esconderse, literalmente tenía que irse del planeta para que la bruja no lograse localizarla.

En ese entonces Squall era un manojo de nervios, aunque como siempre lograba disimularlo a la perfección. Cargó a Rinoa dispuesta a llevarla hasta donde estaba Eleone, si esa era una opción o posibilidad para volver a tenerla sentía que valía la pena tremendo viaje.

Alguien tenía que acompañarlo y el resto quedarse con mamá Ede quien, ya recuperada, le urgía encontrar alguna manera de evitar que la bruja Artemisa se volviese a apoderar de ella. Zell rogó de rodillas ser la escolta de Edea, a lo que Squall no pudo negarse.

—¿A quién llevarás contigo? —consultó el capataz de la base.

Squall, por ese segundo, dejó de pensar en Eleone, Rinoa _y la mar en coche_ para volver en sí y reparar en todos. Observó rostro por rostro hasta que se detuvo en Irvine.

—Él.

El aludido arqueó las cejas, sorprendido. Squall tenía una "amorosa" y particular manera de ser, que no le permitió decir ni "pío": cuando quiso darse cuenta estaba dentro del compartimento sentado junto al comandante. Esbozó una sonrisa y enseguida se atajó, porque si algo detestaba Irvine era la caridad, más para con él:

—No tenías que elegirme a mí —Squall emitió un sonido gutural semejante a un "¿qué?" muy interno, lo miró tratando de descifrar a qué se refería Irvine con esa acotación. —Por mi queja del otro día —explicó—, no tenías que elegirme a mí para acompañarte al espacio.

—¿Qué queja?

Bien, era transparente para Squall, ni siquiera un fantasma. Irvine suspiró de manera exagerada y haciendo un aspaviento con el brazo espetó:

—Déjalo ahí, hombre.

—Te elegí a ti por tus capacidades —esbozó Squall con naturalidad, casi como si fuese una obviedad, ¿o no lo era? Para él sí.

—¿Y qué puedes decir de mis capacidades? —desafió un poco molesto al suponer que el chico buscaba una mera excusa.

—Además de filtrear con toda cosa que camina —murmuró—, no sabemos con lo que podemos encontrarnos en el espacio, y estaré solo; necesito a alguien que pueda ser un soporte en caso de necesitarlo. Al no poder llevarme a dos, no me quedan más opciones que llevarte a ti.

"No me quedan más opciones que llevarte a ti", en otro contexto aquello hubiese sido muy insultante, pero contrario a eso Irvine comenzaba a entender las palabras de Quistis aquella tarde.

—O sea que… —no supo qué decir, Squall había sido claro. El equipo se veía reducido en fuerzas si solo eran dos y no tres, eso significaba que a Irvine lo contaba por dos.

—¿Qué pasa? —la expresión de inconmensurable felicidad en el otro le llamó la atención.

—No es que… ¡eres grande, hombre! —no quería parecer "tan" feliz, o sea, no se trataba de alguna chica haciéndole un cumplido, pero vaya que se le asemejaba.

—¿Qué? —Squall negó con la cabeza, frunciendo el ceño. A veces Irvine tenía la facultad de desconcertarlo.

—Es que… —le daba pena decirlo, tenía que encontrar la manera de explicarse sin sonar demasiado cursi o… gay—, creía que… o sea, ¡nunca me tomas en cuenta! —ahí Squall recordó el reclamo, días atrás—creía que era porque no confiabas en mi capacidad de lucha, pero Quistis me hizo ver que llevas siempre contigo a los que consideras más… ¿débiles? —no estaba seguro si esa era la palabra correcta.

—Quiero asegurarme de que mi equipo esté bien y a salvo, no es que los considere débiles.

Irvine asintió, ahora entendía, ¡por fin entendía la retorcida lógica de su comandante! Squall llevaba consigo a los que necesitaba protección, cual mamá gallina con sus polluelos.

—Por eso a mí —analizó el francotirador, radiante y a punto de explotar de orgullo—siempre me dejabas solo.

—Porque tú tienes más experiencia, y además tus técnicas son suficientes para enfrentar cualquier animal o enemigo. Solo puedes arreglarte, ¿cierto?

Irvine parecía estar a punto de besar a Squall, es que oír todo eso era _demasiado_. No podía seguir mintiéndose diciendo que no le importaba lo que el comandante opinase de él, a Irvine siempre le importaban las opiniones ajenas sobre su persona, por eso siempre trataba de encajar en todo grupo y ser simpático. Aunque no lo exteriorizarse, en el fondo no le gustaba la mera idea de no agradarle a alguien.

—¡Estuve hecho una piltrafa esta semana porque creía que tu no confiabas en mi! ¿Tienes idea lo que eso influye en mi desempeño?

—Lo siento, no lo sabía —era una parte de su persona que solía molestarle: hacer las cosas (como lastimar a la gente) sin darse cuenta.

—¡No pidas perdón! ¡Hombre, juro que te besaría! O sea, eres el comandante, si el comandante no cree en ti a la larga o a la corta dejas de confiar incluso en ti mismo.

Squall pareció impresionado con esa exclamación hecha sin ningún fin malintencionado. Era simplemente una exacerbación de su propia felicidad. Irvine cayó en la cuenta de lo extraña que habían sonado sus palabras, o más bien fue el rostro del comandante el que le hizo caer en la cuenta.

—Digo, es una manera de decir… Si fueras chica te besaría —aclaró.

—Pero no soy una chica.

—Y me doy cuenta —Irvine borró la sonrisa ancha de los labios para pasar a sonreír escuetamente, se acomodó en el asiento apoyando las manos sobre la falda, luego carraspeó notando que se había instalado entre ellos un silencio que pecaba de incómodo y pesado.

—Creo que…

—Aunque sí —hablaron al mismo tiempo, Squall pensaba acotar algo respecto al enlace de los Guardianes, pero Irvine riendo bajito continuó su frase—; aunque si cierro los ojos y pienso en Selphie supongo que podría.

Squall miró hacia al frente como si algo le hubiese llamado la atención de repente. Irvine le decía eso ¿para tantear el terreno? ¿Por qué era una simple acotación banal, bromista de su parte? ¿o porque en verdad quería… besarlo? El comandante sacudió la cabeza: ¿qué demonios le importaba a él?

—¿Qué sucede? —Irvine reparó en el gesto del otro.

—Creí que a ti te gustaban las chicas.

—Oye, ¿no oíste lo que dije? Nombré a Selphie —se atajó enseguida—, además era una broma, hombre. ¡No hablaba en serio! —carcajeó apenas, disimulando.

Un nuevo silencio los embargó, la respiración de Squall se tornó entrecortada, estaba nervioso y ansioso por el viaje. ¿Cuándo iban a comenzar con la presurización?

Rinoa, ¿cómo sería besar a Rinoa? Pensar en el detalle de que ella ya había tenido novio le ponía los pelos de punta, ¿se daría cuenta de que él ni siquiera había practicado con el brazo? Claro, llegado el caso de que él algún día la besase, no es que pensase en la posibilidad.

—¿Tú…? —lo miró a Irvine con honda seriedad, pero enseguida se silenció.

—Dime.

—Nada, deja.

—No, ahora dime —alentó el francotirador.

—¿Ya has besado?

—¿A un hombre? —abrió grande los ojos, todavía quedaban resquicios del diálogo anterior y no estaba en la cabeza de Squall para adivinar sus pensamientos—Claro que no, ¿qué te piensas? —se puso nervioso—Lo que te haya dicho Zell es mentira…

—Me refiero a en general —interrumpió, si no lo callaba iba a hablar por horas, y no le interesaba lo que Zell tuviese para decirle al respecto.

—Ah —suspiró aliviado—pues sí, claro. ¿Por qué? ¿Quieres —movió la cabeza, en un gesto que parecía alentar al otro a acompañarlo a algún sitio—probar? —Squall lo miró y negó con la cabeza, ese Irvine era todo un caso. —No, veo que no.

El rubio entonces cayó en la cuenta de que la pregunta, o la forma de hacerla, se debía a un detalle: que Squall era un neófito en el terreno amoroso. No debía asombrarle, siendo como era. Squall por su lado se dio cuenta de lo mismo: que era un atrasado en ese terreno, tener 16 años y no haber besado a una chica era un crimen en esa época.

—¿Tú no? —consultó Irvine y notó el gesto de apatía en el comandante y la negación de éste—Seguro que Rinoa con Seifer debe haber hecho sus diabluras.

—Ey, más respeto con Rinoa —espetó con dureza—, no es una cualquiera como esas que siempre te andan rondando.

—Tranquilo, no lo digo con mala onda, sólo que… tienes que practicar un poco —se ajustó el sombrero, volvía a ponerse nervioso—si quieres yo… puedo…

—Irvine —sentenció, harto de todo el teatro—¿Quieres besarme? ¿Es eso? Deja de dar vueltas, me molesta la gente que da vueltas.

—Está bien, dejo de dar vueltas, pero no le digas a nadie.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Nada —aguantó la risa, a veces Squall era medio lerdo para algunas cosas. Sí, en definitiva su fuerte era la batalla y no el amor.

—Ya va a comenzar —esbozó cuando se escuchó la voz clara del computador avisando que tomasen posición.

—Rinoa está unos pasos más adelante que tú, ¿o me lo vas a negar? —Squall ni respondió, aquello era obvio, pero para sus adentros pensó que entonces Irvine tenía un duro trabajo por delante con la inocente de Selphie. Se auguraban temporadas de sequia por delante.

—¿Y con eso?

—Nada, que cuando lleguemos a tierra y las cosas se calmen, si quieres puedo darte unos consejos sobre cómo conquistarla.

—No, gracias —mintió luego—: no estoy interesado, pese a que todos crean lo contrario.

—Ya, ya… me vas a decir a MÍ que no se te va la olla por Rinoa.

—Nada que ver.

—Eres un Romeo, eh —negó casi indignado, Squall era todo un caso—. Igual, porque me caes bien y eres mi comandante te daré unos tips para que puedas conquistarla y caiga rendida a tus pies. ¿Te parece bien? Digo —naturalizó—practicar, saber qué es lo que tienes que hacer con ella llegado el caso y presentándose las situaciones, ¿me entiendes?

Squall suspiró, si no le decía que sí, no lo dejaría en paz.

—Ok, cuando estemos de regreso te escucharé, pero ahora cállate, que el viaje es largo —y ya tenía jaqueca.

—¡Ajá! ¡Aceptas que se te va la cabeza por Rinoa! —se jactó el rubio, radiante de felicidad por haberle arrebatado una verdad más que evidente al impasible comandante.

—Y como le cuentes algo a alguien… arruinaré tu reputación entre las chicas.

—Eso es imposible, mi reputación entre ellas es intachable.

—Le diré a todas de tu acoso.

—¿Acoso? ¿Qué acoso?

Squall no respondió, él había vivido lo reciente como un acoso.

—¿Quieres ver lo que es un acoso? —desafió Irvine en cuanto entendió a lo que se refería su compañero—Cuando estemos de vuelta en el jardín voy a acosarte. Más te vale dormir boca arriba de ahora en más.

El comandante suspiró, preso de hartazgo, había aprendido con Seifer a no responder las provocaciones verbales de ese estilo.

—Le diré a todas que te gusta acosar hombres —aunque debía reconocer que el tirador sabía disimularlo muy bien. Que no lo busque, porque lo iba a encontrar. —Y que tu actitud sólo es una fachada.

Irvine frunció el ceño, muy molesto, le iba a romper la boca (de un beso), le iba arrancar la ropa y se lo iba a follar durante veinticuatro horas seguidas si era capaz de hacerle eso. Así al menos tenía un chisme, de ese talante, valedero.

—_Iniciando proceso de presurización_ _a cero _—anunció una voz femenina—_será revertido una vez llegado a destino. Se recomienda adoptar una posición cómoda. No moverse. Diez, nueve, ocho…_

—Ey, Irvine —no quería sonar demasiado evidente—, gracias por la ayuda —daba por sentado de esa forma que pensaba tomar lecciones con el _maestro del ligue_.

Kinneas le guiñó un ojo, acomodándose de nuevo el sombrero.

—Sólo espero que… —pensó Squall en voz alta y perdió la mirada, sin embargo Irvine interpretó la media oración.

—Tranquilo, ya verás que Rinoa volverá con nosotros —alcanzó a decir antes de que el conteo llegase a cero.

Quedarían "dormidos" y despertarían sin notar el viaje y los efectos de éste. Durante el trance Irvine llegó a la conclusión de lo mucho que le importaba ser tomado en cuenta por Squall, lástima que él no era Rinoa (ni siquiera una chica, si vamos al caso), pero al menos se entretendría instruyéndolo para ser todo un galán y poder conquistar a su Julieta. Lo haría "hombre" (al menos eso pensaba en su retorcida cabeza) y sería el secreto de los dos —que su reputación entre las damas no podía quedar manchada de esa forma, sobre todo ante Selphie— y en tal caso estarían iguales.

* * *

**Fin**

**

* * *

**

_¿La razón de éste fic? Tengo un estilo de juego: suelo poner en el grupo, junto a Squall, a los más débiles (en cuanto a nivel) para que empiecen a emparejarse (en un momento andan muy desparejos), razón por la que por mucho tiempo a Irvine no lo usé (cuando te lo da el juego tiene más nivel que el resto). Me dolía esto (?) porque Irvine para jugar me encanta (su límite es genial en niveles altos). Al llegar en la parte del Jardín (Y con esto de darme cuenta de que todavía no lo había usado demasiado) Irvine se queja con Squall (es parte del juego) de que nunca lo toma en cuenta. Mi cabeza hizo _clinc-slash_. Así nació éste fic, que iba a hacer una viñeta nada más, algo medio centric! de Irvine, diálogo con Quistis post queja de novio despechado; pero se me alargó demasiado._

_En fin, muchas gracias por leer ^^. Tengo ganas de un Irvine/Selphie con lime, además de un Seifer/alguna chica que no sea viento y un p0rn slash y también tengo ganas de darle a Laguna, y hacer algo familiar de él con Squall (me parto de risa) y… muchas ideas._

_Hasta la próxima._

_28 de septiembre de 2010_

_Merlo Sur, Buenos Aires, Argentina._


End file.
